comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Comic Adventures Wiki
Update: Scheduled Grand Opening is still set for Friday, April 16, 2010. The game has been closed down and is in the process of being rebuilt due to corruption of data (we don't want any problems when the game opens). You can log onto the game right now but characters are not created, and grid is not built. However, code is installed! @pcreating characters Wednesday sometime during the day. I will keep updates posted here. When characters are created their password is their original secret word. If you did not have your secret word picked out, it means I got to make up a password and you get to beg for it. ^_^ *hides the devil horns!* ~ Wild Thing, the one that code of all types hate with a burning passion, damn racist code... A two grid game that is all about comic books and comic characters from the DC and Marvel universes. The DC game is to provide new twists to old characters and give flexibility and chances to apply adapted Feature Characters. The Marvel game is to give the chance to play favorite Feature Characters without the weight of heavy and too complicated histories. It is also meant to make it easy to write in characters that haven't appeared yet in the early timeline. Furthermore, both games are being built to be OC friendly. Marvel: In The Beginning... This is a Marvel game that starts at a sort of 'year one'. The X-Men have only be active for about a year or so, having just a skeleton crew. Xavier has grand plans however as he searches desperately for teachers and students alike to make Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters a true haven. Iron Man is the bodyguard of the infamous Tony Stark, the playboy and trouble maker. Still, Iron Man has started to do more than just protect Stark Industries; he is doing truly heroic things. Even he feels the anger build at the injustice of it all, and is thinking about doing something about it. Yet, what can he do alone? SHIELD is an international organization that is in the beginning stages under the U.N. influence. Nick Fury was beyond shocked at what was built before him, and as he places his hands on the reins it is only just in time before the world seems to explode. The Friends of Humanity is becoming more terrorists than activist group, developing a bad name even in the public eye. Yet the fear is growing as mutants and super-powered individuals appear. Just wait till the aliens start to arrive! DC: The Guardians This is an else-world, where many things are different or just a little off. Selina Kyle is the owner of Kyle Enterprises and secretly prowls at Catwoman. Batman has been dead for a few years, a murderer and thief, as well as the dead husband to Selina Kyle. Superman has left Earth for New Krypton, leaving a grown Superboy to step into his shoes as Superman. Green Arrow continues to make her mark, proving that Robin Hood should have been born female. After the destruction of the JSA, the government is finally overturning their anti-superhero ruling thanks to the continued brave efforts of heroes like Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern and Hawkman. Stepping forward, Catwoman is now putting out a call to found the Justice League though many of the old heroes are finally turning in their uniforms for retirement. Who will take up their mantels to honor them?